Sticking together
by justanothercrazyfangirlx
Summary: A riain fanfic. Where Iain needs Rita's help.
Riain fanfiction;

It had been a few days since Iain had an encounter with one of the patients he was bringing into the emergency department. According to the patient who Iain was transporting in from a call out control had given him, Iain had raised his arm, fist clenched and hit him. By this happening, it meant that Jez found out, and it was reported to control. Nothing more could be done while Iain was on shift, which meant he ended up becoming suspended, this was until further notice and was out of the investigation for his own sake as well as the NHS trust.

It approached the day of April 2nd 2016. This was the day Iain would find out if he was able to keep his paramedic career, or end up being struck off, not being able to work in the medical field again. He knew Rita was already in work, due to having to be in for seven that morning. He decided to go and find her for around 10 minutes before his fitness to practice hearing was to be took up. Jez was also going to be in the investigation, due to him being on shift when it happened, and for moral support. But it wasn't just that, Iain had come in from that shift, absolutely drained, shaking and mentally distraught. This meant, Rita managed to calm him down. That was another thing she done for him, she was always there when he was feeling down or he was in need. Iain, wasn't an odd guy, he was a normal guy, but had previous experience in the medical field and had suffered with mental health problems, such as PTSD from the army. Which when he first came to Holby, affected him immediately. But Rita had changed that, she had been there when he needed her, to take the thoughts away and the pain away from the thoughts.

It was around 10am that morning when the hearing started, to see if he could actually go on with his career, or if he had been dismissed. He could feel his heart thumping, which frit him, thinking he could lose the one career he worked his ass off for. He was heading to the local crown caught as he happened to see Rita, but he was in his own world, until her small frame and fragrance made him notice it was her. He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, leaning down and placing a luscious soft kiss onto her lips, smiling.

Iain came away from the kiss slightly, as he had his nose rested against Rita's, smiling, his hands locked in hers. He noticed the time, when Jez walked out and he sighed, as he kissed Rita one more time. After then, Iain and Jez headed for Iain's car, heading to the case which he was being put on trial for, which in all honesty, he didn't do anything wrong.

Once Iain had arrived with Jez, his heart was beating against his rib cage and honestly, he was beyond scared. He wasn't usually one to show fear, but believe him, this time he was showing it. He sat in the car for around five minutes, getting his act together, along with getting his head together so he didn't screw up. Once he managed to get his act together, and his head was in the right place, he got out of the car and headed towards the local crown court. Jez was following Iain behind, due to Iain needing the back up for the incident which happened and for moral support. Iain suffered with PTSD in the past, and he knew if he didn't get his job back, then there would be that high chance he would go down the road of relapsing with his PTSD.

Rita was on shift, she was panicking about her boyfriend, not knowing if he was alright. But she knew he had Jez which made her feel a bit more relieved than she would be, if he was there alone. All truth, if he went alone, then she would have left work to go with him, as she loved him that much. It had only been a while, precisely half a year, but she had developed a caring sense for him, and enjoyed his company. They would spend most nights snuggled into one another, at either Rita's or Iain's.

It was now half eleven, and they was still in the court, determining if Iain could return to his current job, or lose it. The judges would declare from the statement which Jez gave, due to it being out on a call, there wasn't any chance that there was known to be any CCTV footage. The statement from Jez clearly stated that 'the patient was found alive but had serious lacerations to their skin, looked like from a possible bust up or a fight with someone. The wound had glass in it, and Iain as he had been taught administered the correct dose of morphine into the patients wound to numb it, just as he went to do it, the patient lashed out, punching Iain, and grabbing the morphine needle. Which still had five milligrams of morphine in it. So a natural instinct for a paramedic, would be to grab it back" he stated. Standing back professionally after speaking.

After the statement had been given, and Iain had given his version of events, as had the patient, the long awaited game came into play. Iain left the room and had a sick gut feeling. In all honesty, he was petrified he would lose his job. After him working his ass of for it! Did he really want to lose it?. Rita hadn't heard from Iain, which panicked her slightly. She was due a break, and Jez had text her about coming to see him while she was on her break and the judges was making the verdict. She ran upto Iain and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply on the lips, her arms was hooked around his neck.

After the verdict, the judge came back out, and allowed; Iain and Jez to go back in, while Rita waited outside to know, because whatever the outcome was, she wanted to be there for him, to cuddle him, kiss him, be there for him, just the small little things that she would miss if he wasn't with her. The cute texts from him she would get during the day. The decision had been made, with Iain's versions of events taken into place, Jez's statement and what the patient said. The judge sighed as she looked to Iain. "You done the right thing, to try and get that morphine needle back of him, because you don't know what could have happened if you didn't. So we have all agreed you can go and have nothing done, you get to keep your job. But in future Iain Dean, please be careful. I don't fancy seeing another paramedic turning up with the same type of incident. Even though it happens a lot" she admitted. "You are free to go!". Jez grinned waking up, and wacked him gently on the back. "well done man!" he grinned soft.

The pair headed outside the court room, and Rita was still there, Iain couldn't have been more grateful. "Reets?" he asked grinning as he threw his arms around her. "I get to keep my job!" he grinned. "And thank you for coming and calming my nerves, you honestly probably made me able to speak out and not panic, your perfume was lingering on me which helped" he admitted, as he cupped her face gently. "I love you" he whispered, kissing her deeply.

Iain had managed to recover from the incident and was back at work the day after the hearing. He walked into work with Rita, a massive smile on his face as he looked to her. "Thankyou!" he said as he kissed her again softly. The pair had annual leave for the next two weeks, and previous to the court hearing, Iain had booked the pair on a romantic getaway, to the gorgeous; gold white sandy beaches, of the Maldives. They finished their shift, Iain had finished earlier than Rita and had all their belongings they needed for the next two weeks packed away into their suitcases. He smiled as she got in, his hand placed on the top of her thigh, as he kissed her sweetly, before placing their seatbelts on, and headed into the sunset to the local airport.


End file.
